Gnój
Gnój (ang. Manure) – składnik wykorzystywany do tworzenia i nawożenia pól oraz wspomagania wzrostu zasadzonych roślin. Gromadzi się do 20 sztuk w ekwipunku i nie podlega procesom gnilnym. Stanowi odnawialne źródło - jest produkowana przez różne stworzenia, takie jak: świnie, pingwiny, koalefanty, bawoły oraz małpy jaskiniowe. Gnój jest pozostawiany przez zwierzęta na ziemi w pewnych odstępach czasu. Wyjątkiem jest świnia, która musi wcześniej zostać nakarmiona warzywem, owocem lub płatkami . Małpy jaskiniowe używają gnoju jako broni, rzucając nim w gracza. Zastosowanie Gnój jest niezbędny przy tworzeniu działki rolnej oraz ulepszonej działki rolnej. Kiedy obie zostaną wytworzone, nawóz ten może zostać użyty do nawożenia roślin, w celu przyspieszenia ich wzrostu lub ożywienia przesadzonych krzaków jagód oraz sadzonek trawy, które zostały wykopane za pomocą łopaty. Może zostać użyty jako paliwo do ogniska lub obudowanego ogniska. Czas palenia wynosi 90/45 sekund i wyzwala chmurę gazu, kiedy kupa zostanie dorzucona do ognia. Działa podobnie do guano, które jednak lepiej nawozi rośliny. Panowanie Gigantów W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów gnojem można gasić ogień. Wykorzystanie }} }} }} }} Pozyskiwanie Gnój może zostać najprościej pozyskany poprzez zbieractwo. Należy znaleźć stado bawołów, które są najczęściej spotykane na sawannie, a następnie za nimi podążać. Każdy bawół co jakiś czas pozostawia za sobą kupę. Stado złożone z 3 bawołów jest w stanie wyprodukować ponad 10 sztuk nawozu na dzień. Zwierzęta można zamknąć w zagrodzie, jednak większość ucieknie w czasie okresu godowego. Gnój jest produkowany również przez świnie. Po zjedzeniu warzywa, płatków kwiatów lub jagód, świnia na chwilę przystaje, a potem ucieka pozostawiając na ziemi swoje dzieło. Świnie mogą przyjmować jedzenie tylko raz na piętnaście sekund. Po upływie tego czasu gracz może nakarmić świnie ponownie. Kiedy świnia stanie się świniołakiem i zje cały stos jedzenia na raz, wyprodukuje taką samą ilość gnoju. Koalefanty pozostawiają gnój, podobnie jak bawoły, jednak istnieje tylko jeden koalefant na mapie w tym samym czasie. Oznacza to, że pozyskiwanie gnoju staje się nieco problematyczne i mało efektowne. Można to zmienić poprzez uwięzienie stworzenia w zagrodzie. W przypadku zimowego koalefanta, nie następuje zmiana lub szczególne właściwości produkowanej przez niego kupy. Nie istnieje również możliwość pozyskanie tego cennego składnika poprzez nakarmienie koalefanta dowolnym jedzeniem. Małpy jaskiniowe nie pozostawiają gnoju na ziemi, jednak kiedy gracz zbliży się za bardzo do tego stworzenia, stanie się ono agresywne i zacznie rzucać gnojem w postać. Po upadku na ziemię gnój może zostać podniesiony. Ciekawostki *Guano jest 1,5 razy efektywniejsze w przypadku nawożenia farm, czy też wspomaganiu rozwoju roślin. Nie musimy nawet schodzić do jaskiń, by je pozyskać, ale bazytoperze latające obok zapadliska produkują naprawdę małą ilość tego nawozu. Można także zejść do jaskiń, gdzie guano jest więcej, ale musimy liczyć się z czającymi tam niebezpieczeństwami; *krampus podnosi gnój pozostawiony na ziemi. Korzystając z tej informacji, można stworzyć proste pułapki oraz ograniczyć straty powodowane przez jego pojawienie się na terenie naszego obozu; *pingwin w odróżnieniu od bawoła czy koalefanta produkuje o wiele mniejszy gnój, który stanowi rozmiarowo około połowę nawozu tych dwóch powyższych stworzeń. Różnica występuje jedynie podczas jej zbierania, ponieważ po umieszczeniu w ekwipunku gromadzi się razem z gnojem normalnego rozmiaru. Nie istnieje również różnica w długości spalania się w ogniu; *gdy na nim staniemy, muchy przestaną latać dookoła i wydawać uporczywe bzyczenie. Galeria Nawóz zwyczajny i mniejsza kupa pingwina.png|Zwykła kupa oraz kupa pingwina. Nowy efekt.png|Ognisko po dodaniu kupy. Cytaty postaci Wilson - "I should fill my pockets!" - "Powinienem napełnić kieszenie!" Willow - "Ew. Nasty. But useful." - "Brr, paskudztwo. Ale przydatne." Wolfgang - "Smelly!" - "Śmierdzące!" Wendy - "Life is blood and this." - "Życie jest pełne krwi i tego." WX-78 - "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING"- "TE ZWIERZĘTA SĄ OBRZYDLIWE" Wickerbottom - "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." - "Ilość zwierzęcych odchodów. Jak pachnąco." Woodie - "Don't poop in camp!" - "Nie załatwiaj się w obozie!" Wes – "..." Maxwell - "It's the way of all mortal life." - "To aspekt życia każdego śmiertelnika." Wigfrid - "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." - "Gdybym tylkö mögła użyć gö dö stwörzenia kamuflażu, by ukryć się przed drapieżnikami." Webber - "Doodoo." - "Kupka." Walani - Warly - Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty łatwopalne Kategoria:Przedmioty wypadające ze stworzeń Kategoria:Przedmioty dryfujące